The present invention relates to a system and pump for degassing liquid containing medium, and, more particularly, to a system and pump for degassing drilling muds and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,779 and 4,046,528 describe degassing systems for the treatment of drilling muds or other liquid containing mediums which are laden with dissolved and/or physically entrained gas. As taught in the aforementioned patents, the presence of gas in drilling muds decreases the mud weight and increases viscosity thus diminishing its effectiveness in preventing blowouts. Since it is not economically feasible to continuously use a source of new mud in the drilling operation, it is necessary that the used mud be treated and reconditioned so that it can be recycled for downhole usage.
A particular problem which occurs in the case of drilling muds, but which may occur in numerous other instances as well, is that the mud may vary in viscosity depending on the depth of the well, the formations encountered and other such factors. Additionally, dilution or concentration of the mud may unexpectedly occur while the mud is being used, resulting in a viscosity change. While the viscosity can be readjusted before the mud is reused, it is necessary that any degassing system be capable of treating muds with different and changing viscosities, particularly since the viscosities may change markedly and dramatically during the drilling operation.
Accordingly, a degassing system which has the capability of handling drilling muds or like liquid containing mediums of varying and differing viscosities is most desirable.